Reavers: A Treatise
by Matobar
Summary: Dragon's blood, battle-lust, and apostasy. Such things have been associated with Reavers for centuries. But what are they really? Within these pages is a compilation of knowledge of Reaver history, their abilities, and their way of life. Though some might thing this work maleficar, do not be dissuaded. Only the ignorant will ignore knowledge for such crude, antiquated reasons.


**Foreword:** _The idea for this treatise was first floated as a jest among friends sitting around a warm hearth with far too much spiced wine in their bellies. What followed was a discussion which eventually evolved into the work you are currently reading. Please know that its creation involved no small amount of effort, sacrifice, and pure Maker-be-praised luck on the part of the authors. Our journey and research took us to some of the most prestigious institutions of learning in Thedas: The chaotic and progressive College of Magi in Cumberland, the prestigious and imperious University of Val Royeaux, and the ancient and mysterious Librarium of Minrathos. We encountered stiff resistance from Chantry and Templar officers, obsequious politicians, skeptical editors and senior professors, wild animals, and the subjects themselves. Under such conditions, it is only to be expected that there are to be some gaps, errors, and other imperfections in what we are able to share with you today. However, it is our shared belief that this treatise should serve to inspire future generations of scholars to build upon what information we have been able to glean thus far. Indeed, is that not the true purpose of all intellectual discovery? In closing, we wish only that you read on with an open mind, one which might accept challenges to the falsehoods taught to you by uninformed peers, wary Chantry officials, and your own incorrect assumptions. These words are intended to aid in a better understanding of Thedas, and to pursue that is to pursue the truest purpose in life. -Penned by Baron de'Valouix, representative and patron of the League of Eight, a dedicated group of scholars committed to pursuing knowledge, regardless of its political risk, ethical standing, or lethal nature._

* * *

 **History**

What is a Reaver? This question has been asked by many different people during the long, chaotic centuries of humanity's presence on Thedas. Indeed: Reavers are perhaps one of the oldest institutions in the known world: even more ancient than the Grey Wardens, Andrastians, and perhaps even the Tevinter Imperium. For as long as humans have been in this land, we have held a distinct fascination with one animal above all others: **The Dragon**. In the most ancient documents and written records of the Imperium, there are mentions of individuals and groups whose worship of these terrific creatures went well beyond the bounds of the Magisters' reverence of the supposed Old Gods. These people lived _with_ the dragons, fetched them food, cared for their young, and groomed the drakes that were a part of their harems. It is hard to imagine how such a fearsome, destructive, and violent creature as a mature High Dragon allowed this to happen, but the practice apparently went on, and indeed became quite refined, across the centuries before recorded history. According to the accounts of many Magisters and Legion commanders, during the first Blight, these "Reaver Cults," as we know them today, were surprisingly unaffected by the flood of Darkspawn. The reason for this is unknown, however it has been documented that darkspawn tend to avoid dragons, and especially High Dragons, whenever possible. There are even several cases where areas of the Deep Roads (the underground dwarven highway system that rivals the Imperial Highway above, and has been home to Darkspawn since ancient times) that have been unclaimed and subject to the darkspawn Taint for many centuries have been reported remarkably clear and free of its influence by dwarven expeditions, who will often happen upon a dragon's nest if they explore further. We can only speculate as to what the exact nature of dragons' relationship with the darkspawn is, but it does bear further inquiry. At any rate, despite the darkspawn's apparent reluctance to approach draconic creatures, it was inevitable that they would do so eventually, especially in the latter centuries of the first Blight when other sources of human resistance had already been decimated. This was when the Reavers revealed their martial prowess.

Though their exact capabilities will be covered later, it can be said now that a Reaver is considered by many to be a warrior without peer. Sometime during the decades of living with dragons, some of the more zealous adherents to that way of life had the idea to ingest dragon's blood, and in doing so gained prodigious strength, abilities akin to those of demons and blood-mages, and perhaps sacrificed a portion of their soul in the process. These acts were considered most holy and sacred by the cults that perpetrated them, and were usually accompanied with elaborate rituals, blood sports, and in some cases, human sacrifice. It was the highest honor to be given this "gift," and it awarded anyone who accepted it with a great deal of status and prestige within the cult itself, and sometimes in the surrounding villages who serviced them. At the time, there were different levels of Reaver, though it is unknown whether this reflected mere social status, or rather the potency of the blood consumed. Blood from dragonlings was easiest to come by, but was considered diluted or impure by the cultists, as was the blood from mature drakes. Mature females were better stock, and but often left the nest before an attempt could be made to harvest them. High Dragon blood was considered the purest and most powerful of all, but it need not be explained that attaining it was extremely dangerous. It was left to the Reavers themselves to retrieve the blood, and thus the purer the blood they secured, the more powerful they were considered once they had made the transition. Nowadays, it is very hard for an aspiring Reaver to go and secure their own dragon's blood, as it is a conspicuous enough act to gain the attention of Templars. So most resort to the black market, or dare to travel far and wide enough to find an existing Reaver cult who will take them in. Thanks to modern methods of preservation, there is a great deal of old High Dragon's blood, kept intact mostly for academic study. However, some has found its way into more sinister hands; thus, nearly all Reavers in today's age have transitioned from the blood of a High Dragon.

Regardless, once engaged, the Reavers took to the field of battle to defend their precious dragons with a fury bordering on suicidal abandon. According to battle reports, they are responsible for killing scores of darkspawn, inadvertently saving the lives of thousands of nearby civilians and, more importantly, their draconic charges. Often, the dragons took up the fight as well, battling the hordes side by side with their protectors. In one unconfirmed case, it is said that, after the battle had concluded, the resident High Dragon had nosed the corpses of fallen Reavers in mourning, much the same as they do for their own dead young. At any rate, the Blight dragged on, before eventually coming to an end with the slaying of Dumat at the hands of the Grey Wardens. In its aftermath came a backlash against the perceived betrayal of the Old Gods, furthered by the Andrastian uprisings far to the south. This eventually led to a general condemnation of dragon-worship, and many priceless cultural and historical sites and artefacts were forever lost in the chaos. Of course, this eventually led the mobs to the doorstep of the Reavers, who stood ready to defend themselves and their dragons just as they had done against the darkspawn. They slaughtered their attackers by the hundreds, never routing, never giving in, never retreating, no matter the odds. Over the long decades of conflict that succeeded the first Blight, the Reavers faced many opponents: anti-draconic-religious-fanatics, Andrastians, Maferath's Berserkers, and eventually even the Inquisition. Despite their martial prowess, without a steady flow of new recruits into the cult their numbers began to dwindle. Eventually, one by one, the various cults were snuffed out, and their draconic charges slaughtered in retribution. Over the centuries, the population of dragons waned, and thus the Reavers' fortunes turned still further south. When the Andrastian Chantry was established and the Templar Order created to police the excesses of magic, what remained of the cults were collectively declared Maleficarum by the first Templar-General. Expeditions into rumored dragon haunts were mounted, and where stiff resistance was found, Exalted Marches followed.

In the beginning of the Steel Age, the Pentaghast clan rose to prominence in Nevarra, chiefly for their proficiency at finding and slaying dragons. Dragon Hunting quickly rose to prominence as a popular pastime for the nobility, and over the next century what few dragons remained in Thedas were believed to be driven to extinction. There were a few unconfirmed cases of hunting parties encountering human fanatics who tried to fight them off, though these were apparently dealt with easily. Whether or not these fanatics were true Reavers is up for debate. However, these are the last true reports of dragon-cult sightings in Thedas until the end of the Blessed Age. It was during this gap that the Pentaghasts cemented their preeminent status among the Nevarran nobility. They also worked tirelessly to preserve the spoils of their hunts: not out of any sense of academia or responsibility to posterity, mind, simply as an expression of vanity. The hunters wished to showcase their kills to as many people as possible, so magical and technological means were devised to preserve all parts of the dragons they had slain. It is, however, possible that an ulterior motive was at play here. The Pentaghasts have been accused of impropriety numerous times over the years, from a variety of sources. This would be nothing new in itself, every powerful family has its secrets and its excesses, but the case of the Pentaghasts is singular in the specificity and similarity of the accusations: many times, one or multiple members of the Pentaghast clan have been accused of exhibiting behavior and abilities remarkably similar to Reavers. Hideous strength, terrifying expressions, screeches that caused ears to bleed, and a propensity for devouring parts of their victims, all are qualities of a Reaver, and all have been ascribed to a member of the Pentaghast clan, at one time or another. Of course, if there _were_ a noble family that was hiding a Reaver cult, the Pentaghasts would be the most sound choice. Their propensity for preserving the blood of their kills is well documented: often they've leased samples to universities for decades on end. And such a powerful family would find little trouble in housing a Reaver cult, as well as indulging in its perverse rituals while erasing the evidence of such. However, it should be noted that nearly all Reaver cults have been fanatically protective of their dragons. It is unknown whether this is a symptom of their status as Reavers, or if the two are merely correlated, but it is certainly difficult to prove that the Pentaghasts, the single greatest enemy of draconic-kind in all of Thedas, would indulge in such things as dragon-worship, even secretly. And no matter how wealthy or powerful they are, it is doubtful they'd be able to effectively conceal a High Dragon's nest for any real length of time. In addition, despite all the accusations over the years, there has never been a single official Chantry, Templar, or Circle of Magi investigation into the matter. Some would argue that this is due to bribery or coercion of such authorities by the Pentaghasts. This argument might work for a single isolated case, but for so many different groups to turn a blind eye to such alleged behavior for so many centuries would require a level of investment that would bankrupt even a family as wealthy as the Pentaghasts.

With the onset of the Dragon Age, dragons have made their triumphant return into Thedas, as well as the hearts and minds of its people. And with them have come the Reavers, back from extinction like the creatures they worship. Already there have been several documented cases of full-blown cults: The entire village of Haven, left untouched since time immemorial, and the cult of the Dragon Bone Wastes were both discovered by the Hero of Ferelden. And there are several substantiated accounts of there being Reavers in Kirkwall, seen battling with the Templars there leading up to and during the Second Battle of Kirkwall. Rumors even suggest the Champion of Kirkwall may have been a member of their ranks, though this is pure conjecture. Their presence was being felt enough that, before the Schism with the Chantry, the Templars had begun documenting all confirmed and suspected cases of Reaver activity, with the apparent intention of training an entire force of their number to specialize in dealing with these dangerous foes. In short, it seems that the fortunes of the Reaver have turned. In these new and uncertain times, perhaps they can forge a new identity for themselves, free of the stigmas of their past.

 **Characteristics and Behaviors**

 **Editor's Note:** _Needless to say, this section is much harder to independently verify than the previous one, due to the nature of the investigation. Much of the information comes from eyewitness testimony, either given verbally after the fact, or copied from personal accounts of incidents long passed. What remains comes from personal observations and interviews with a few willing research subjects, who will not be named in this treatise to protect their identities. We ask again that readers keep an open mind and use what we have gathered here to go out and perform your own research, either to verify our conclusions or draw your own. All information is portrayed as objectively and as true to the source material as possible._

Having ingested dragon's blood, a Reaver notices immediate changes to their body, mind, and emotional stability. It has been described as feeling like another voice has entered your head. Different Reavers argue about whether that "voice," or collection of thoughts that come about from drinking the blood, is in fact an alien presence, or rather a coalescing of the Reaver's own more primal urges. What is certain is that these thoughts appear to be permanent, and over time can sublimate, conflict with, or replace a Reaver's sanity. The result is an insane, blood-hungry fighter who is little better than a beast in a man's body, eschewing normal human connections for the thrill of combat and splattered gore.

All Reavers admit to feeling an increase in bloodlust and aggression following their transition. Some argue that this change reflects their new state of mind, while others point out that combat gives them ample opportunities to utilize their newest abilities, thus they are subconsciously prone to seeking it out in order to exercise them, as one might a muscle. Along with this heightened aggression comes new strength, a trait shared by _all_ Reavers. The exact level of this new brawn is debated: some saying they've seen Reaver's lift several men in full armor bodily and toss them about like rag dolls (surely fictitious) while others contend they've seen Reavers struggle and sweat while using more cumbersome weapons, as an unaltered person might. There are disagreements about whether a Reaver's perception is altered: a few have reported feeling their senses increase in the height of battle, to the point of being able to predict their opponents' actions, or feeling like time had slowed somewhat. However, this is unconfirmed.

In addition to these changes, a Reaver's appetite is dramatically affected. Much like Grey Wardens who have gone through the Joining, a Reaver consumes a greater amount of food than an unaltered person. This has led to some food shortages in new Cults more than once, who have then resorted to plundering nearby towns to replenish their stores. An unfortunate circumstance, certainly, but telling all the same. For while these attacks have claimed many lives, as well as dozens of heads of livestock (chickens, cows, goats, sheep, etc.), very few times have the villages had their grain stores raided or fields harrowed. It is postulated that this is due to a change in the nature of a Reaver's diet, with them having a much greater preference for meat than a normal person. However, when asked about this idea, Reavers interviewed seemed not to have noticed a change of that nature. They did point out that they were much more likely to eschew utensils when eating, instead simply using their hands and teeth to tear at their food, much like a wild animal, or dragon, would.

In addition, it was confirmed for the purposes of this treatise that Reavers do have a resistance to heat and flame. Such was demonstrated to us by several Reavers we interviewed, who held their palms over a candle, or thrust their hands into a hearth or bonfire without the slightest hesitation or grimace of pain. Afterwards, their bodies would steam where the flames had touched them, but there would be no burn markings of any kind. Perhaps this is what enables the cultists to maintain their lifestyle without mishap. Certainly a partial immunity to fire would be a boon when living amongst dragon-kind. However, this does come at a price. All Reavers report a crippling susceptibility to cold. One described touching ice as feeling like fire had used to: searing, burning, deathly. It was explained that while Reavers can and sometimes do travel in cold weather, they will only do so when wrapped in the best protective gear available, and with plenty of firewood and a sturdy fur-and-burlap tent.

 **Abilities**

Nothing is more distinctive in a Reaver than the things they can do in combat. Mages, Reavers, Templars, and academics the world over have explained that Reavers have a control over the forces of life and death second only to Blood Mages. Indeed, it is said that the initial rituals were learned from demons, much like Blood Magic was. However, Reaver abilities are *not* magic, just as Templar abilities are not magic. Like the Templar, the Reaver gains the power they use from sources other than the Fade. Chief among them are pain, fear, blood, and death.

As discussed earlier, many Reavers believe that their constant lust for battle is a subconscious urging by their bodies to exist to the fullest extent granted by their new powers. This is hardly a leap in logic, as nowhere else is a Reaver more at home than on a battlefield. Reavers thrive on spilt blood, on the pain they receive and inflict on their enemies, and on the life-force of their opponents. Each of these forces enables them to perform seemingly impossible feats: like cleaving through a fully armored knight with a single sword-stroke, quickly recovering from or shrugging off wounds that should be fatal, regaining lost stamina literally by tearing the life from their foes, and the list goes on. While there has been little actual research on this subject, there is a generally good rule of thumb to follow: the more heavily a Reaver is wounded, the more pain they appear to be in, the closer they are to death, and the more wounded and dead there are around them, the stronger they will be. A Reaver consumes the chaos of combat like it's the very air they breathe, and the result is carnage in its purest form.

While many Reavers display varied and unique abilities (much the same as mages, possibly due to the isolated, insular nature of the various cults and thus the lack of a proper unified training regimen), there are a few staples of their blood-splattered repertoire. First and foremost is the art of Devouring. To Devour an opponent, to use the Reaver vernacular, is to feast on their life-force, to use someone's pain and death to re-energize your own body. This was demonstrated for observation multiple times on violent wildlife. The primary method involves using one's teeth to tear at an opponent, with the pain and blood from the wound serving as a channel with which to draw their life-force into the Reaver. The effects are immediate: wounds close, muscles bulge, and eyes flash with new fire. It should be noted that this can also be done with recent corpses, which still have a bit of life-force in them. However, since it is already leaving the body, a bite is not necessary in order to channel a corpses' energy to a Reaver.

Another common Reaver ability is the "Terrifying Visage" or "Frightening Appearance." This utilizes a Reaver's energy to craft a fearsome expression, which can be used to frighten off or paralyze opponents through terror alone. This is a useful skill for dealing with large groups of enemies who could overwhelm a single Reaver. If their opponents are too afraid to engage, then they can be dealt with at leisure.

The "Aura" or "Ring of Pain" is a very devastating ability that is difficult for Reavers to master, as it takes a very devastating toll on their bodies. Bearing in mind the subjective nature of this explanation, the technique involves using a bit of the Reaver's own life force as bait to lure a demonic presence. When the bait is taken, the Reaver then springs their mental trap, using sheer force of will to temporarily subdue and torment the demon. The demon is in such agony that it begins to wail in psychic pain, which affects all enemies as well as the Reaver themselves. Being the one holding the demon in place, their mind is the one to take the brunt of the psychic assault. This can result in severe injury, or even loss of life if the hold on the demon is maintained for too long. In addition, with the mental struggle to entrap the demon, a Reaver's focus is diverted away from the battlefield, leaving them open to attack if they are not careful. Many will only use this as a last resort, a way to take as many enemies with them as possible, or when they have allies around to carry on the fight. It is said that some Reavers have learned to condition their minds to resist or otherwise ignore the demon's pain, so that they are able to continue direct combat and still maintain their hold on it. However, this is unconfirmed.

The "Dragon's Rage" or "Blood Frenzy" is what Reavers are most well known for. When a Reaver fully gives themselves over to their dark, carnal side, they gain such strength and stamina and endurance that they seemingly cannot be killed. Indeed, every wound they suffer only further increases their battle-fury. A Reaver in this state draws energy from their own lifeblood as it drains away, as well as the pain and suffering that they inflict on others over the course of the battle. If not stopped, a Reaver in full Frenzy can cause devastation to the enemy's ranks with impunity. However, they do have a vulnerability. While in this state, a Reaver's sense of self-preservation becomes almost nonexistent. Thus while it might not be possible to outfight them, it is very possible to outsmart them. A cunning Reaver explained this by defeating his Frenzied opponent by luring them into a snare. The furious Reaver charged at his seemingly defenseless victim, heedless of the rope even as it twined around his feet and lifted him into the air. He remained there for several hours, under careful observation, until he was deemed calm enough to be released.

 **Closing Remarks:** _The words in these pages were recorded as a result of meticulous research, compiled through significant amounts of legwork, field observations, study of dusty old tomes, and heavy lifting. In the end, the League of Eight is very proud of its accomplishments in releasing this treatise to the public, even in the face of the skepticism and condemnation that both will no doubt receive. Though I wish nothing more than to accredit each and every individual who aided in completing this monumental task in these very pages, doing so would only put them in danger when they needn't be. Thus, it falls to you, the readers, to seek out recourses other than to simply lay blame and accusations when something controversial is discussed. Reavers are a part of our world, for better or worse, and have been for years beyond counting. To understand them, to know the true facts, is to understand this world just a little bit better. And understanding is but the first step on the road to true change. These are those facts, as near as they could be found, and they deserve critical assessment and further examination. We have taken things this far. Now it is your turn. -Penned by Baron de'Valouix, representative and patron of the League of Eight, a dedicated group of scholars committed to pursuing knowledge, regardless of its political risk, ethical standing, or lethal nature._


End file.
